


The Wayne Gala

by lunarpaddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: If not more so, M/M, Wayne Gala, also hes gay, in which wally discovers that the batfam are all just as ridiculous as him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarpaddle/pseuds/lunarpaddle
Summary: “Sir, these are my emotional support pigs!” A short, angry looking blonde girl yelled at the...whatever the rich person equivalent of a bouncer was, from her position in the middle of the large herd of pigs. The look in the man’s eyes as they walked up was instantly recognisable - him and Dick had gotten one just like it last week from half the Justice League last week when they had showed up at the watchtower wearing the cheapest shop bought versions of eachother’s costumes they could find and proceeded to sit down at the meeting table acting like absolutely nothing was wrong.He had absolutely no clue who this girl was, but he already loved her.(In which Wally is sad, Dick drags him to the annual Wayne Gala, and meeting the family is so much different than he would ever have imagined. In the best way possible.)





	The Wayne Gala

Wally stretched out on his bed at home, staring blankly up at the ceiling. This wasn’t the first time he’d lost his speed temporarily on a mission - some B grade villain who thinks he’s original gets his hand on the latest homebrewed depowering chemical, and you have to wait around till someone can brew up the latest antidote. 

He hates it.

Time should, by all rights, fly by without his speed - but instead it slowed to a crawl, hours spent with nothing to do where before he could have just taken a quick run to Gotham or Metropolis or practically anywhere in the world. When you’re used to being able to get anywhere and see anyone in minutes, being normal for a while was...isolating. He picked up his phone to give Dick a call, just so they could chat for a while (his stomach did funny things when he thought about how common this had become in the last few months), but before he could the phone lit up with a text - from Dick.

**my buddy my pal my dickie:** hey dumbass get in we’re going to the wayne gala

**wall-e:** get in???

His window slid open, and fuck how did Dick always just appear out nowhere, and why was he climbing through his window in a Suit, and how did he look this good in a suit, and was that sphere floating outside his house? 

“Get in!”

“...What.”

\---

About an hour later Wally was standing outside the vaulted gates of Wayne Manor, now outfitted in the most expensive suit he had ever worn, as a stream of the most expensive cars he had ever seen poured through into the parking areas.

“Dick. I know you wanted to cheer me up. But are you sure this is my kind of thing.” he stared slightly numbly at the manor, trying not to think about the amount of boring small talk with boring people he was going to have to do. If there was something that was worse than lying in bed at home without speed, dealing with a rich person gala without speed had to be it.

“Wally. Walls. Waldo. I promise you, you are going to love this. Please, just trust me?”

God damn Dick and his goddamn smile and puppy eyes. “Fine.” Dick gave a cheer that was far, far too enthusiastic for the current situation and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the path to the main entrance. They bypassed the queue, and gained a number of annoyed glares from people who already seemed more riled up than they ought to be. Looking towards the door, that was probably something to do with the large herd of…

Wally’s brain shorted out for the second time this evening.

“Sir, these are my emotional support pigs!” A short, angry looking blonde girl yelled at the...whatever the rich person equivalent of a bouncer was, from her position in the middle of the large herd of pigs. The look in the man’s eyes as they walked up was instantly recognisable - him and Dick had gotten one just like it last week from half the Justice League last week when they had showed up at the watchtower wearing the cheapest shop bought versions of eachother’s costumes they could find and proceeded to sit down at the meeting table acting like absolutely nothing was wrong.

He had absolutely no clue who this girl was, but he already loved her.

“Let her through, Robert.” Dick said as he walked up to the man, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. ‘Robert’ gave Dick one last, empty and despairing gaze, before waving them all through.

“Ugh, why do they have to listen to you and not me? I’m family too!” 

“Because I’m Bruce Wayne’s oldest son, and you’re technically just his daughter’s girlfriend?” Oh - this was Steph. He’d worked a couple missions with her here and there since she started doing the occasional bit of work for the team as Spoiler, but mostly he’d just heard about her from Dick. Steph turned a glare on Dick, before seeming to get distracted by - oh, shit, by him.

“Wow, is this Wally? Nice catch dude, I see what you mean about the hair.” and what did that mean??? “Hi, I’m Stephanie, nice to finally meet you, do you like my pigs?” She grinned, and he stared blankly at her for a few seconds.

“Last year, Damian managed to sneak the cow in somehow, and Steph decided she had to outdo him this time.” He stared for a few seconds longer.

He was never going to distrust Dick again. He could already tell this was going to be great.

“Hey, Steph,” he gave her his best mischievous smile and stuck out a hand, “I love your pigs, have you considered how they might feel about a visit to the kitchens?”

\---

They’d talked a little longer before Steph had run off, leaving her pigs to wander, citing something she ‘had planned’. Dick had now decided to drag him over to one of the many snack tables, where a couple more familiar faces were hanging out.  
“Jay, Cassie - meet Wally!” Gotham’s biggest drug lord and most murderous vigilante, and the woman who had taken the title of most skilled fighter in the world from her own mother, were both standing in front of him wearing t-shirts and trackie bottoms in the middle of the Wayne Gala. Jason’s t-shirt was red with the words “Do Guns, Not Drugs” printed on the front, whilst Cass wore a similar t-shirt in dark blue reading “If you see my girlfriend, tell her I’m Gay”.  
If this is what galas were like, he should go to more.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Wally.” Cass held out a hand as Jason fixed her with a smirk. He took it, and was about to reply when he felt his hand covered in a film of weird, very sticky liquid. 

“Uh, hey,” he responded, retrieving his hand to inspect it, “Is this...a watered down version of the new superglue S.T.A.R. are developing for keeping villains imprisoned?” This earned him a grin from Cass, and a snort from Jason.

“Yup, we’re gonna go around later shaking people’s hands who want to meet Bruce Wayne’s ‘favourite daughter’ - it doesn’t come off for days, and everyone has to pretend they didn’t get uncomfortably sticky hands from shaking hands with The Cassandra Wayne.” Wally was openly impressed as Cass passed him a S.T.A.R. Labs wet wipe - that was far more subtle than he was ever capable of with his pranks. “Not that you two need your hands glued together, huh.” 

Fuck, Dick had been holding his hand ever since they walked in - he went to pull away, but Dick just gripped tighter and gave his arm a tug.

“What’s wrong, Jaybird, jealous that I got to bring Wally to this before you could bring Roy?” Wait, Jason knew Roy? Which Roy? 

“Roy came a couple years ago!” Jason snapped back, cheeks an uncharacteristic red.

“Him and your outlaws crashed, there’s a difference.” Well, that sounded like Arsenal more than anyone - it made a certain amount of sense, to be honest, he could see them getting along. “Where’s Damian at, anyway? I haven’t seen him around.”

Cass pointed wordlessly at the ceiling over on the other end of the hall, where a flash of black came from one of the chandeliers. Dick gave a sigh that he recognised all too well - of all the batkids, Wally probably knew Damian the best from when he’d helped out looking after the kid back when Bruce was “dead”. Dick had done a typically amazing job (don’t think about how cute he is with kids, don’t think about how cute he is with kids), but Dami would be a handful for the most talented parent in the world. 

Dick let go of his hand to go try and retrieve his little brother, dragging Jason along with him, and Cass turned to talk to him.

“I am glad Bruce finally allowed Dick to bring you to one of these. He talks about you a lot, and I think we would all like to get to know you better outside of work.” He couldn’t help but blush at that - everyone he’d met so far had seemed to know him, not as Kid Flash, but as Dick’s friend. It was nice.

“I mean, me and him were founding members of the team! I’m sure Dick’s always bombarding you with stories about it, begging you to join his wonderful children’s covert ops group.” Cass gave him a smile that was far too knowing, before nudging his shoulder and inclining her head over towards the other end of the hall.

“Indeed. Now, watch - I believe my girlfriend is about to make a grand entrance.”

The hall went dark, and a number of spotlights turned to focus on a large set of doors on the far side of the hall as - was that The Imperial March? - started to play. All heads turned towards the doors, and after a few seconds they burst open; and in strode Stephanie Brown, alongside Tim Drake-Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries, both wearing the most extravagant, brightly coloured, full size matching ball gowns that he had ever seen. 

The crowd parted in awe as they made their way into the room, silence falling as the music faded in the background.

From the balcony, a voice that was distinctly Dick’s yelled “DAMIAN, NO!”

And then, descending from the ceiling with a high pitched shriek, Damian Wayne, heir to the Wayne Family, grandson of the demon, dressed in an immaculate black suit, began spraying them both using a homemade water gun full of sewage.

Wally took back everything. This was the best night of his life. 

\---

In the aftermath of the chaos, Dick and Wally were standing in the corner as people filed out of the building, soaked. Dick was holding his hand, again, and his stomach was doing weird things, again, but he felt great - he’d met Dick’s family, and they were all clearly just as amazing as he was. Surveying the crowd, he made a firm resolution to never again miss a Wayne Gala.

As he looked around, he caught Dick’s eye - Dick was looking at him with a fondness in his eyes that made him feel a lot of things, and he could feel his cheeks going as red as his hair.

“So, was that as boring as you expected?” God, did he have to make everything sound so flirty?

“It was amazing.” He gave Dick’s hand a squeeze and leaned into him. “Thanks for dragging me out of bed for this. It was exactly what I needed.”  
Before Dick could reply, Damian came walking up to the two of them.

“Wally, it is good to see you. I am glad my brother finally got himself together enough to bring you out on a date.” Fuck, if his heart stopped again tonight he was going to need a defibrillator. A what???

“Damian!” Dick tensed as he yelled at his little brother, but Damian was already walking away towards a snickering Jason on the other side of the room. Dick turned to him.

“Shit, I’m sorry, you know how Dami is he loves to -” and Dick was blushing, and nervous, and all evening everyone had been acting like he was here on a date, and honestly he didn’t think he could stop himself from kissing the man in front of him if he tried - so he didn’t.

The kiss was just as amazing as he’d ever imagined it would be, and a contented silence fell after it, Wally taking both of Dick’s hands in his.

“Just hypothetically, if that was a date, it was categorically the best first date I’ve ever been on.”

“Uhhuh?” breathed Dick, stealing another kiss as he replied.

“Yup. All it’s missing is you, taking me home and spooning me from now till whenever they get the damn antidote synthesised.” Dick bit out a laugh, and wow he looked so cute right now and if he had his speed he’d be running at an hour a second trying to process the fact that the guy he’d had a crush on for years actually liked him back.

“I think I can manage that,” said Dick, “Seeing as we’re currently standing in my home, and I’m telling you now Bruce spares no expense on the mattresses.”

Wally grinned. Maybe not being able to run off to anywhere in the world wasn’t so bad, right now. Right here was pretty good by him.


End file.
